coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1710 (6th June 1977)
Plot Deirdre tells Ray they're not going to London if they can't find someone to look after Tracy. Ray gets the Bishops to agree to look after her. Eddie and Ken talk Ena into being Queen Victoria on the Silver Jubilee float. Fred portrays Sir Francis Drake, with one of Jack Walker's bowls. Ernie is Walter Raleigh, Ken is Sir Edmund Hillary and Eddie plays a caveman. Annie is Queen Elizabeth I. Emily is thrilled to have Tracy for a weekend. Stan has to move the lorry in the night and leaves the lights on. Deirdre refuses to have the Bishops looking after Tracy; they've never had children. The players sit on the lorry and wait for the off but the lorry's battery is flat. Cast Regular cast *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Eddie Yeats - Geoffrey Hughes *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tracy Langton - Christabel Finch *Fred Gee - Fred Feast *Renee Bradshaw - Madge Hindle Guest cast *Drunk - Johnny Maxfield *P.C. Maskall - Joe Cook *Customer - Jill Alex Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room *5 Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Silver Jubilee day preparations…but what's the last minute panic? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,409,000 homes (chart placing unknown). *This episode was repeated by Granada Television on Thursday 10th December 1981 at 10.30pm as part of a week of repeats celebrating Coronation Street 's 21st anniversary. The repeat was not aired by Ulster Television. Scottish Television transmitted the repeat at 6.45pm and HTV West at 11.15pm. All other regions transmitted the repeat on same day and the same time as Granada with the exception of Thames Television, ATV, Tyne Tees Television, Westward Television and Channel Television where transmission took place on Wednesday 9th December at 5.15pm. This repeat was seen by 6,577,000 viewers (chart placing unknown but outside the top twenty). The other episodes repeated in the week were Episode 194 (the Walkers' silver wedding), Episode 1756 (the Ogdens' second honeymoon), Episode 1697 (Len Fairclough marries Rita Littlewood) and Episode 1246 (the Forties show in the Rovers) although with the exception of Episode 194 and Episode 1697 these repeats were not screened in all of the ITV regions (see individual episode entries for details). *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **The Granada and Windsong Video Coronation Street 1977 released on 5th November 1990. **The Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. Category:1977 episodes Category:Special repeats Category:Episodes released on VHS Category:Episodes released on DVD